As We Move Forward
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Not my best story title, but I tried. Anyway this is AkaHito, rated M, just cause. Enjoy!


Random AU

Me: ...I have nothing to say. I'm drawling a blank, but I'm so I'll say something at the end.

Pairing:

Akane Tachibana x Hitonari Hiiragi

Enjoy~!

/

Tachibana gently runs his hand down the soft skin of Hitonari's back. He then starts leaving butterfly kisses on the nap of white haired boys neck. The shorter shifts under him, but continues to stay silent. It's starting to bother him, so he asks, "Why are you so quiet tonight?" He lets his hand continue to roam the small curve in Hitonari's back.

'He's never this quiet unless...'

Breaking his "pledge" of silence Hitonari sighs like he heard the ravens thoughts. "'He' decided to call me today." It's said in a barely tangible type of whisper, yet Akane hears it word for word. His lover sounds so... detached and Akane hates that more then anything. "He started threatening to come by my apartment and drag me back home. He said this time he won't let me get away." Hito says in an aloof manner.

Akane knows that his lover is talking about his abusive father. He scowls at the memory of the gray haired man. How could someone so famous abuse their youngest child while the older one got all the praise? Parents are supposed to treat their kids equally. What kinda of man even does that to begin with? Tachibana frowns. Why can't Hiiragi's father understand that he doesn't own the silverette? 'That no good bastard.' He grits his teeth. "If he even lays a finger on you I'll kill 'm." The raven growls. He doesn't want to see his lover covered in bruises again. It was too painful. 'Maybe he can stay at my house.'

As if reading the ravens mind again the white haired says, "Calm down Akane, I don't need "witness protection". I'm not worried about it, it's just depressing is all." Hiiragi sighs.

"Tch, yeah well I'm still stickin' to what I said." Akane grumps.

Hitonari huffs into the pillow underneath his chin. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Humph, fine." The raven agrees smacking the white haired boy on the ass with a quick motion. Hiiragi yelps wiggling his hips at the stinging sensation. The raven does it again and again making the silverette moan into the plushy white pillow. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y-yeah." Hiiragi pants and raises his hips higher for more. "Aka, do it again."

"What's the magic word Hito?"

"P-please Aka."

Another loud cracking resounds. The silverette moans Akane's name over and over again. Said raven enjoys his cries and doesn't stop abusing the others ass until his hand starts to sting.

"I love you." Hiiragi pants into the pillow that's now a little damp with his tears and sweat.

Akane smiles. "I love you, too."

They make love for hours after that with the raven thrusting with abandon while the silverette gasps and moans below him trying to meet his lovers movements.

A few days later Akane's knocking loudly on the silverette's apartment door. He's holding a bag full of the ingredients his lover had texted him to by for lunch and dinner. Hitonari is a really awesome cook and Akane loves his cooking. Sometimes he uses it as an excuse to visit the white haired teen, other times he would just come over to come over. The raven knocks on the door again, in much louder volume this time. He's getting really impatient now. God, he feackin' hates waiting at people's doors. Seriously what the fuck was Hito doing in there? It's been twenty minutes already, why is he taking such a long ass time answering the damn door?

"Hito? Babe, answer to goddamn door already!" He yells still pounding the poor already battered wood with his fist. "Babe!"

Said door violently swings open to reveal a t-shirt and shorts clad Hitonari with sopping wet hair. He must have been taking a shower and just got out. "Will you shut the hell up and stop yelling for fucks sake! My landlord will here you, dumbass!"

The raven shrugs uncaringly. That creep landlord could kiss his ass for al he cares, because he really couldn't care less. The guy probably deals in drugs. Akane inwardly snorts at that. It might be true since the apartment complex is obviously a step up from those seedy hotels in RL district. "Anyway, you were taking too damn long to answer the fuckin' door."

Hitonari sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to walk back inside. He has a small smile on his lips, but it's barely noticeable. "Just get in here already Aka. Did you get the stuff I told you to get?"

"Yeah, so where's my reword?" Akane asks while closing and locking the door behind himself after he entered.

The white haired teen turns to him with a playful smirk. "What reward?" He asks as Tachibana closes in on him, the bag forgotten on the coffee table a little ways away. "I don't remember offering anything to you."

Akane growls and pulls Hitonari close by his hips. "You cheeky little bastard, you know what I'm trying to say." He kisses the other on the neck. The white haired boy gasps and exposes his neck more, quietly whimpering. His neck was always very sensitive to the touch. Especially when Akane leaves hot fevered kisses in between his collarbone and adams apple.

As if reading the others mind the raven does just that. Hito moans lowly trying not to be too loud. His landlord would hear him if he let go too much. Akane grunts not liking how the smaller tries to keep himself quiet and bites down a little harder then before. "Wait A-Akane..."

"Shhh, just let me make you feel good."

Hito closes his eyes the re-opens them with a small sigh knowing that he can't say no when the raven yes that tone of voice. "Okay."

Hours later Hiiragi is now drawing patterns Akane's chest as the teen sleeps. The food Akane bought is probably spoiled by now. Light gray eyes roll with little interest, he senses that he doesn't really give a damn. More impotently, he doesn't get how he got so lucky to have someone like Akane. Akane is special, different in many ways than one. A person who actually respects him enough to listen to his problems and not blame him for them.

Tachibana actually loves him.

Huddling a little closer to the raven Hito sighs in content. "I love you." The silvertte whispers. He knows that Akane is asle-

"Yeah yeah, love you too." Akane says while pulling the smaller male closer and falls back asleep with a disgustingly loud snore.

For some reason Hitonari can't stop smiling.

The end

/

Yup, I'd say this was a great oneshot. Don't think so, then DON'T tell me about it. I write what I want. That's why it's called a Fan-fiction. If you can do better than write one don't tell me mine sucks, because that makes you a dick.

Anyway review!


End file.
